NaruHina: Christmas
by DarkDragonWolf117
Summary: Christmas has come to Konoha and everyone has the Christmas spirit. But for one person, he choose to make everyone happy might lead to the end of his life.


NaruHina: Christmas

It is that time of the year again. Christmas has come. Everyone in the hidden villages is getting ready for the Christmas holidays. Even in the village of Konoha as well. All the shinobis have been doing as many missions as they can to buy a gift for their love ones, family, or friends. Some shinobis were getting ready to spend some time to relax with their family or friends. One Naruto Uzumaki was busy. Naruto has been not only doing missions, but been coming and going from Konoha a lot. Everyone else in Konoha was getting parties set up to have a fun time. When all the missions were done, all the shinobis went shopping. Naruto asked Jiraiya to borrow his scroll that contains information about sealing and Jiraiya gave it to him. The Konoha 12 (Naruto and his friends) were ready for Christmas except for Naruto. Sasuke somehow got roped into spending Christmas with Sakura and her family (Don't even asked). At the Hyuga compound, Hinata and Neji were spending the day with Hiashi, Kasumi, Hanabi, and Hizashi. Tenten was with her family. Kiba and Akamaru were having a family get together dinner. Shino was having a quite day at his house. At Shikamaru's house, let's just say you do not want to be there. Choji's family was having a huge family dinner. Lee was training with Guy Sensei (Don't those two ever quit). Ino was helping her family host a party that they were doing. Anko was over at Kakashi's place. Iruka got invite to a teacher's party at the academy. Konohamaru was spending time with Asuma and he also invited Kurenai over. Tsunade went out drinking. Shizune helped out at the hospital. Jiraiya was doing 'research' for his book. Mostly everyone was with someone of their family except for Naruto. Naruto was spending Christmas in his run down apartment alone. Naruto had ended up clearing an area in the center of his apartment. Then Naruto took all the blankets that he had and made a bed with them next to a small portable heater that he had. This was one of the few holidays that Naruto hated because he had no family, no one wanted to invite him to their homes, and someone was always trying to kill him. Naruto often wonder who his parents were and if they even loved him.

It was Christmas Eve and Naruto decide to give his friends their gifts. Naruto gave Sakura a book of different poisons and cures. Sasuke got a Voodoo doll that looked like Itachi. Naruto next stop was the Hyuga compound. Naruto gave Hinata a book of different healing ointment. Hiashi got a special flavor tea that can only be bought in a different town. Hanabi got a recipe book of the tasty sweets. Kasumi got a rare romance book. Naruto gave both Neji and Hizashi a special scroll on how to remove the Bird Cage Seal. When Hizashi asked Naruto about this, Naruto just said that he did some research on it and figure a way to remove it. Hiashi was surprised that Naruto did that, but was happy for both his brother and nephew. Naruto then went over to Kiba's place. Naruto got Kiba some metal claw gloves and Akamaru a dog toy that is meat favored. Naruto got Shikamaru a guide to cloud watching. Choji got some new favor type chips. Naruto got a rare book on bugs for Shino. Naruto came across some scroll that had Taijutsu in it that he gave to Lee. Naruto brought a book on different types of flowers and their meaning for Ino. The gift the Naruto got for Tenten took a while to get. It was a collection of different weapons that he came across. Naruto sealed all the weapons in a scroll for Tenten. Naruto left Tsunade gift on her desk. It was a bottle of very rare sake that is hard to find. Jiraiya got a new telescope. Kakashi's gift was one that made him cry a tear. Naruto got Kakashi a limited edition book from Jiraiya called Make out Christmas and it was also signed by Jiraiya. Naruto got another Voodoo doll and it was for Anko. The doll was Orochimaru which made Anko had an evil glare in her eyes. Naruto got Asuma a lighter with his name engrave on it. Kurenai got a scroll of different Genjutsu on it. Naruto gave Konohamaru a scroll of jutsus for him to help him. Naruto gave Iruka a book of different traps setup. Naruto got a book of different medicine making for Shizune. When Naruto was done dropping off his gifts, he decided to stop by Ichiraku to eat some (or in his care a lot) ramen. When Naruto paid for the ramen, he made sure to leave a little extra for them. As Naruto walked threw Konoha, he noticed that it started to snow. Naruto headed for one of the training fields that were outside of Konoha.

Once Naruto got there, Naruto decided to talk to Kyuubi. 'Hey Kyuubi, are you there,' Naruto asked and Naruto appeared in front of the seal gate. 'What do you want kit,' Kyuubi asked and Naruto looked into his eyes. 'I want to make a deal with you,' Naruto asked and Kyuubi looks at Naruto with a surprised look on his face. "What is your deal," Kyuubi replied and Naruto answered, 'If I release you from my body, you must promise to not attack Konoha once your free.' Kyuubi looks at Naruto and thinks about it. 'You got yourself a deal kit, but how are you going to do it,' Kyuubi asked and Naruto answered, 'I have been doing research on the seal and found a way to release the seal. I also found a jutsu that will make a body for you.' Kyuubi was surprised by the work Naruto did. "Why are you doing this kit,' Kyuubi asked and Naruto looks at him with a smile while saying, 'Everyone deserves to be happy for Christmas. Think of this as your Christmas gift from me.' Naruto return to real world and begun to form a long set of hand signs. "Secret Ninja Arts: Nine Tails Fox Body Creation Jutsu," Naruto said and out of nowhere a giant body that look just like Kyuubi appeared. Naruto did another set of hand signs and said, "Seal Release." The gate in the seal open and the Kyuubi waiting until Naruto said to go. Naruto did some quick hand signs and said, "Secret Arts: Soul Transfer." The Kyuubi was suddenly out of the seal in Naruto and was in the new body that Naruto made."I'm free," Kyuubi said in his new body and Naruto smile at him. "Thank you kit and I will hold up to my end of the deal," Kyuubi said and Naruto said, "Oh you might want to hide in an area like the Land of Toads to hide from the Akatsuki." Kyuubi nodded his head and he then disappeared in a flash. Naruto felt different without the Kyuubi and began to walk back to his apartment. At the Hyuga compound, Hiashi was thinking and then he called his daughter Hinata. "Hinata, if you want you can invite Naruto over to spend Christmas with us if he wants," Hiashi said and Hinata nodded her head. Both Hinata and Neji went over to Naruto's apartment.

Naruto made it to the apartment and walk threw the door. Naruto removed his coat and went to get a drink of water. Naruto then heard a knock at the door. "I'm com," was all Naruto could say before he fell to the floor. Both Hinata and Neji heard the crash on the floor. Hinata and Neji used their Byakugan to see what happened. Neji found a spare key under the mat. They opened the door and Hinata rushed to Naruto. She saw that something was wrong with Naruto and Hinata said, "Neji, go and find Lady Tsunade. I am going to bring Naruto to the hospital." Neji nods his head and rushed out the door. Hinata place Naruto on her back and ran to the hospital. At the hospital, Shizune was about to leave when she saw Hinata running with Naruto on her back. "Shizune, Help, something is wrong with Naruto," Hinata said and Shizune order some doctors to help her. A few hours later after Tsunade came with Jiraiya, from what Tsunade found there is nothing wrong with Naruto. "I can't found anything wrong with him, but from what I can see it is like his body is slowly dying," Tsunade said and Shizune asked, "Do you think it is the Kyuubi doing this?" "Kyuubi has nothing to do with it because he is no longer sealed in me," Naruto said weakly and Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya were shocked by this. "What do you mean Naruto," Jiraiya asked and Naruto answered, "I created a body for Kyuubi and with the seal undone I transfer his soul to the body. I made a deal with him that if I release him from my body he must promise to never attack Konoha again. He agreed and I did it." "Naruto do you realize that without Kyuubi seal into you, then you are going to die," Jiraiya said and Naruto replied, "Yes I did." "Why did you do that," Tsunade asked and Naruto replied with a smile, "He deserves to be happy for Christmas. I may not ever have a good Christmas. Maybe when I am dead maybe I can finally get to meet my parents." "Is this why you are trying to kill yourself to meet your parents," Tsunade asked and Naruto replied, "To be honest no. I realized that there is nothing for me here. There is no one that showed me any love, I have no family, there will always be pain for me, and at the end of the day what do I have, nothing. Well a least I can make everyone else in Konoha happy when I die." "No Naruto. Do you realize that if you die, then you will make some people unhappy," Jiraiya said and Naruto said, "They won't be sad for long after all we are shinobis and deaths are part of the job we do." Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune were shock by how Naruto calmly was acting. They were going to leave, but Tsunade said, "I wanted to let you know that Hinata was going to ask you if you wanted to spend Christmas with Hinata's family." Naruto was left alone in the hospital room.

Neji went back to the Hyuga compound to tell Hiashi and the others what is happening to Naruto. Then he went to inform all Naruto's friends. Hinata did not leave the hospital. Hinata went to visit Naruto. "Hey Naruto," Hinata said and Naruto replied, "Hi." "What is wrong with you Naruto," Hinata asked with a worry tone and Naruto told Hinata about the Kyuubi being sealed into him and he set the Kyuubi free on a deal. Hinata was feeling so much guilt about not being there for Naruto. "Because the Kyuubi is no longer seal in me, this is probably going to be my last night of living before I die," Naruto said and Hinata was shock to hear that the guy that she loves is going to die. "You can't die Naruto. What about our dream of becoming Hokage, you can't die without completing your dream," Hinata said and Naruto looks at Hinata. "What is the point of becoming Hokage with no one by your side when you do? After all I am just a no body with no family that had an impossible dream," Naruto said and Hinata did something that she never dare dream to do. Hinata smack Naruto's cheek with her left hand. "You are not the Naruto that I admired while growing up. The Naruto that gave me strength when I needed it the most and the Naruto that I..I...," Hinata was saying and Naruto asked wondering, "You what?" "That I love with all my heart," Hinata said and Naruto was shocked. "How long have you had this feeling to me," Naruto asked and Hinata told Naruto when she had a crush that turned into love. "To be honest Hinata I am glad that I got to meet a beautiful, kind hearted girl like you. If I had noticed you earlier in life, then I would not be like this right now," Naruto said with a smile and Hinata could help but give Naruto a kiss right on the lips. When they broke the kiss, Naruto looks at Hinata and asked, "Do you mind if you can stay with me tonight?" Hinata nodded her head and Naruto gave his trademark smile. Tsunade could not drink any sake because she was worrying about losing another person in her life. She then decided to go to the hospital to be with him with the time he has left. With Jiraiya could not enjoy doing his 'research' now knowing that his new student was going to die. It made him think that he should have been around him more like the godfather that he was asked to be. Jiraiya went to hospital to see Naruto once again.

Naruto was holding Hinata's hand. Then Tsunade and Jiraiya joined them. It was only a few minutes to midnight and then it would be Christmas Day. Hinata was praying with everything that she had to god to please help Naruto stay alive. Tsunade was going over any medical books to see if there was a way to keep Naruto alive. "Do you two happen to know who my parents are by the way," Naruto asked weakly and Jiraiya answered, "I do. Your mother name was Kushina Uzumaki and your father name is Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and also known as the Yellow Flash. I do know that the both of them loved you very much Naruto." Then Jiraiya took out a picture with Naruto's parents on it and showed it to Naruto. Naruto had a smile on his face when he seen it and said, "At least I now know who they are." Then suddenly Naruto's grip on Hinata's hand loosens up. Hinata placed her ear on Naruto's chest and she could hear no heartbeat. Hinata started to cry her heart out with tears flowing down her face. Tsunade felt that the happiness that Naruto gave her was gone. Jiraiya was crying on the inside and not showing it on the outside. Then an Anbu showed up and said, "Lady Tsunade, the Kyuubi is outside the village gate, but the weird thing is the Kyuubi is not attacking. He said that he wants to see Naruto." Tsunade nodded her head and said, "Jiraiya, I want you to bring Naruto with us." "What are you thinking Tsunade," Jiraiya asked and Tsunade answered, "I think it would be wise to show Kyuubi that Naruto is dead." Jiraiya understood and pickup Naruto's body. The two left with Naruto's body and Hinata tag along with them. It did not take them long to get to the gate. "I am afraid to tell you Kyuubi, but Naruto is no longer alive. He passed away just a few minutes ago," Tsunade said as Jiraiya show Kyuubi Naruto's body. "To think Naruto care for this village so much that he had even asked me to not attack it for my own freedom. I don't know what is it about the kit, but I think it would have been better to stay sealed in him," Kyuubi said and all the villagers were shock to hear this. "But maybe there is a way to bring him back," Kyuubi said and Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hinata were shocked to here this. "How can you Kyuubi," Tsunade asked and Kyuubi answered, "I sense that Naruto's life force is still there, but it is getting weaker by the second. I am going to do a jutsu to return my soul back into the gate that is in the seal. Jiraiya I want you to do a Resealing technique." Then Kyuubi does some hand signs and says, "Secret Arts: Soul Transfer." Then the Kyuubi soul shot out of its body and returned to the seal in Naruto's body. Jiraiya did a Resealing jutsu and sealed the Kyuubi back into the seal. Tsunade check to see if there was a pulse. A second later she started to feel a pulse on Naruto. Tsunade rushed Naruto to the hospital to make sure he will be okay as he recovers. Hinata never left Naruto side as he recovers. When Naruto woke up, Hinata tackled him with a hug. Once Naruto was back up to full strength, Naruto gave Hinata a hug and kiss. Naruto spent the whole day with Hinata.

Both Anko and Sasuke were enjoying their Voodoo dolls. Anko took a kunai and kept stabbing it at Orochimaru's manhood. Each time Anko did this you could hear screams coming from the Sound Village. Sasuke was having just as fun as Anko. Sasuke took a lit match and place it near the Itachi doll's foot. You could also hear Itachi screaming about a hot foot. Both Anko and Sasuke were having too much fun. When Christmas was over Naruto and Hinata went out on dates and getting to know each other. Two years later Naruto asked Hinata to marry him and she replied yes. Naruto and Hinata got married a few months later. One year later it was Christmas Eve and one Naruto Uzumaki was doing some last minute paper work at the Hokage's office. When Naruto finished, Naruto saw his wife open the door. Naruto seen Hinata's stomach was little bigger. "And how is my lovely wife doing," Naruto asked and Hinata replied with a smile, "I am doing well. I felt our child kick." "Let us returned home and we can spend the whole day together," Naruto said and Hinata nodded her head. Naruto place Hinata's coat on and then his. The both of them walk home with it snowing all around them. "I love you my sweet Hina," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "And I love you too my Naru." Naruto place his arm around Hinata and pulled her closer to him as they walk home with the falling snow.

The End

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays


End file.
